


Homophobia

by SnowScones-PitchPrince (SepticSans04)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First Fanfic, SnowBaz, my children???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14312100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticSans04/pseuds/SnowScones-PitchPrince
Summary: Baz has Simon over and his father isn't too happy about it. And frankly, he's not too kind on the subject either.





	Homophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz is a sad bean. Simon helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended up writing this first chapter as a project for my English class so if it seems a bit formal or tame, that's why. This was my first true attempt at a Snowbaz fic so try not to judge it too harshly but I would love to hear your thoughts in the comments.

All was well between the two boys. They were happy and in love. Nobody really minded that they were together. Well, almost nobody. Baz’s father was not too happy about the fact that his son was gay. But that was to be expected, right? A posh man such as Malcolm wouldn’t allow such a thing in his home.

Baz almost would have been okay with his father not accepting him for being gay. Almost. But Baz’s father hadn't said anything on the matter. He acted as if Baz was straight and tried to get him to marry girls his age. That is, until Baz invited Simon over.

“Basilton? Why is Simon bloody Snow in our home?” Malcolm asked, aggravation laced in his words. 

“Because he is my boyfriend and I want to spend time with him,” Baz replied, silently cursing himself for not planning a better time to invite Simon over.

“Is that so? Well I won’t stand by and let you make this stupid choice turn into a terrible lifestyle.” To this Baz visibly rolled his eyes. 

“That’s not your choice to make.” Baz gritted his teeth.

Simon was eavesdropping around the kitchen corner and was frowning. He didn’t want to be the cause of Baz and his father’s arguing. He turned his head around the corner slightly so he could see what was happening. 

Baz saw Simon out of the corner of his eye, so he turned around to frown at him. “Come on Simon, let’s go upstairs, yeah?”

\-------------------

“I’m sorry,” Baz told Simon. They were sitting on Baz’s bed.

Simon just shook his head, “It’s fine Baz, and it’s not your fault.” 

Baz looked away from Simon, as if that would stop him from crying.

“I just一” A tear fell down Baz’s cheek. “I wish he was more accepting. It breaks my heart that he isn't.”

Simon nodded. He felt horrible for Baz. Although he didn't know what it was like to have parents, he knew how important their opinion can be to their children.

The tear left a streak mark down Baz's face and fell into his lap.

“It’s just hard having him always making remarks and just acting like me being gay is the worst thing in the world,” Baz continued, wiping the tears off his face and trying to regain his composure.

Simon was never any good with his words, so he just held Baz in his arms. They stood like that for a bit, until Baz fell asleep with Simon playing with his hair. Then Simon drifted off too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might come back and edit this a bit differently (not majorly) but if you notice any changes, that's why. I might change the format of how I write this too but I'm not sure. That's all I have for this so far but hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.
> 
> EDIT: Yeah, this is definitely being heavily updated soon so be ready for that.


End file.
